The present invention relates to child car seats that can be removed and secured within an automobile, and more particularly, to a removeable cover for such car seats.
Children's car seats typically comprise a car seat and a padded cover. The car seat is also called a shell or frame or base. Because children are messy, it is generally known that car seat covers will require cleaning, and thus there have been car seat covers that can be removed. Prior car seat covers are removable, but to remove the prior car seat covers, the car seat must be removed from the car, and the restraints or seat belts must be released from the car seat. Car seats are often difficult to properly install into a vehicle, so it is not desirable to have to remove the car seat every time the car seat cover needs to be cleaned. Accordingly, there is a need for a car seat cover that can be removed from the seat while the seat is positioned in the car and while the safety belts and other restraints are attached.